


All In Due Time

by sher_lockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, eventual Mystrade, first fic, mystrade, slight AU, the boys kinda hate each other, well to begin with that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sher_lockian/pseuds/sher_lockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trust issues. Don't be shocked, a lot of ex-military have trust issues."  the therapist paused, placing her book on her plain and boring desk - 'much like the rest of the room. Clean and boring' John thought to himself. "Nothing new, we will work around it - all in due time." a overly joyous smile was thrown his way as he glared at her. "WE" pausing to allow a snort, he then continued "WE won't be doing anything. I'm not coming back, there's nothing wrong with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The harsh winter air thrashed against his face as the chatter of detectives and the cries of suspects and family entered his ears. Blocking it all out he continued on, the police tape was pulled up as he bent his 6 foot self down to enter the crime scene in which his talents come in great need. Solving crimes is a way to control himself, if he doesn't have a case for a long time he goes out just to look at people to see their whole life story. He gave up on drugs a while ago so that couldn't keep him occupied either.  
Blocking out the itching need for his cigarettes (or patches - they can be just as good), his brothers words echoed in his head. They made out like they hate each other but it is fairly obvious they don't. Mycroft's concern for his little brother was shown fairly recently with the help of a near death experience. His brother was sure he was going to die and his brother is very rarely wrong - yet here Sherlock is right now, standing on a crime scene - a crime which he didn't commit (much to Donovan's disappointment) he is just merely observing the dead body, the location, the suspects and even the family.

"Sherlock" snapped out of my thoughts, my eyes shift over to DI Lestrade. "This way" he seemed quite agitated, bet it's his cheating wife again.  
"Business man, age 26, name is Ashton Kirk. Four knife wounds, pretty deep - died of blood loss. We've found the murder weapon already......" Sherlock's mind drifted whilst looking at the body out in the open of the street, four open knife wounds (all approximately 5 inches long) on the victims chest. Circling, he observed the once living mans body. Bending down Sherlock lifted up the mans sleeve before reaching into the mans blazer to grab the victims wallet and phone, he pulled out his phone and got working. Creating a new tab on his internet browser he looked at the local flights and the mans bank account, which lead Sherlock to finding the killers location, motive and relation.  
"Simple case, at least a 5, you could have done it yourself." Stating, Sherlock turned around "the murderer is on their way to Ireland - a female, either a lover, partner or a friend who is infatuated with him."  
"And how do you know this Sherlock." Lestrade questioned. Muttering 'simpleton', Sherlock turned his back to the DI to face the body. 

"His blazer is on, but it was shoved on in a hurry by someone else." pausing, he crouched to lift up the dead mans sleeve slightly "his shirt sleeve is scrunched up uncomfortably half way up the arm and with this style of suit a business man, with OCD may I add, would have his collar above the blazer and flattened perfectly. Therefore he had it off - he was comfortable with the person. Probably not a friend in love with him because it would be too obvious and he would feel uncomfortable and intimidated." Sherlock paused yet again to jump over the body and once again crouch.  
"So we are left with a partner or lover. The murderer put the blazer back on to hide something." sliding the sleeve up, Sherlock revealed several bruise marks from a hand - a left hand. "Bruise from a hand, quite small - could be a man, most likely a woman. Telling by the sharp nails and slight lipstick residue on his cheek, not too dry, meaning recently. He was saying goodbye - a partner or lover. Not family, the kiss is too close to his lips and lingered too long." Smirking, Sherlock handed Lestrade the phone and the wallet with a credit card resting on top, who in return raised his eyebrow.  
Continuing on "Bank invoice for a plane ticket to Ireland, I checked this first because he is a business man - bound to travel. Searched up the flight after looking at his credit card statement from a month ago and the flight leaves in two hours. This man was on his way to the airport, but, oh... wait, wherever could the ticket be" sarcasm ringed in his tone. "The murderer took it."  
"You are looking for a woman - 5 foot 4, told by the angle of the bruise, wearing fluro pink lipstick and with blonde hair. Her hair and her hair alone is all over the man. You know approximately how big her hand is and that she is left-handed."

"But... why did she try to hide the bruise? We were bound to find it..." Lestrade trailed off.  
"Why don't you try guessing Lestrade" Sherlock stated with his shit-eating smirk.  
"It would have been too late by the time we sent the body to the morgue - the woman wouldn't dare stay at the hotel he was going to, she would be stupid to."  
"Ah, so you cops DO know something." Sherlock patted the DI's shoulder before continuing on "reason for murder is simple - he treated her like crap and spent their shared money on drugs and alcohol. She brought it up and he threatened to upload nude pictures of her to the internet - the phone is there but the SD card has been taken out, there are a lot more obvious ways to prove my reasoning right. But don't worry, she'll admit to it all when you take her in."  
Lestrade sighed, running his hand through his premature-grey hair. "May want to go and get your murderer Lestrade."

~~~

"Trust Issues..."  
"Excuse me"  
"Trust issues. Don't be shocked, a lot of ex-military have trust issues." the therapist paused, placing her book on her plain and boring desk - 'much like the rest of the room. Clean and boring' John thought to himself. "Nothing new, we will work around it - all in due time." a overly joyous smile was thrown his way as he glared at her. "WE" pausing to allow a snort, he then continued "WE won't be doing anything. I'm not coming back, there's nothing wrong with me."

"And your psychosomatic limp..?"  
"There is no psychosomatic limp"

~~~

"Molly!" ... "MOLLY!!" pounding footsteps were heard, running towards the door.  
"Yes Sherlock..."  
"Ah Molly; I need you to let me in to the lab"  
"Can't just sneak in like usual..?"  
"Boring - it's no fun anymore"

Walking fast down the corridor - Sherlock setting the pace and Molly trying her best to keep up with her short legs, they arrived at the door of St. Barts lab, Sherlock stepping aside to allow Molly to unlock it with her key card before barging past her and plopping down on the seat in front of a microscope which he classifies as HIS.  
Standing awkwardly at the door watching Sherlock, the subject looked up.  
"Don't you have work to do Molly..?"  
"Ah yes of course. Ah... you know where I am if you need me...." Blush residing itself on her cheeks, she hesitated before scuttling away, a murmured 'thank god' under Sherlock's breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's Chapter 1 over. Just a filler, Sherlock and John will meet next chapter. These chapters will all be at least 1,000 words long.  
> I hope you all like the story so far - it's my first Johnlock story and my first story on ao3.  
> Oh, and you can check out my tumblr here; http://sher-lockian.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading. Bye :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "is it an 8" "a 9" 'Lestrade' said back, causing Sherlock to jump out of his chair grabbing John by the shoulders at the same time, pulling him up too. "It's your first case, John" Sherlock stated, a grin upon his face.

The grey, midday sky of London shone down on the people below, all huddled up in winter clothes trying their best to keep warm, and John, failing at that. His hand clutched his walking stick. John internally cringing at the thought of owning and using a walking stick 'most people who use a walking stick are ol-' "John, John Watson!" John pauses, trying to think possibly why anyone could be calling his name, no close friends or relatives, not even enemies were around London anymore. Turning hesitantly around John is met face-to-face with an old college peer - "Mike Stamford" John greeted outloud with a grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Sorry guys, missing the part where they first meet, everybody knows how it goes and frankly when I read fics I find it the most boring part of the fic. From here on out, most of the story isn't going to be based on the series, it is an AU, but I will contain their thoughts on things that really happened in series.)

John stood outside of 221B Baker Street, looking up at the building as someone moved to stand beside him. "Glad to see you made it, John" Sherlock said - breaking the silence. "Shall we go inside now?" gesturing to the door, Sherlock took a step forward looking at John for him to follow. John stiffly looked at Sherlock before following slowly behind him into the flat that they would soon share. They both awkwardly sat across from each other, each in their own single couch, "So" John said, dragging out the vowel in the word, "what is it you do exactly for a living, what are you, like, some psychic or, or a philosopher" John pondered aloud, "I know you're definitely smart" "Not smart, John" Sherlock cut in, "I just take the time to observe and then deduce."

"So, what, you're like a investigator then, a detective?" Sherlock wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly surprised that John was able to tell from his previous statement, most people just get confused and question him what he means, but then again, those people weren't retired army doctors who agreed to living with him. It's like he had a repellent, that told everyone 'BACK AWAY, HE'S CRAZY' but yet, here John Watson was. 

"Yes, well, I'm a Consulting Detective" "What's that?" John questioned, he knew what a detective was, but a CONSULTING detective, he could tell pretty much what it was, like, a private investigator, right - someone you hire? The name is pretty self-explanatory, but he asked just to confirm. "When the police are feeling too stupid to solve a case, they come to me. Which is fairly often, so often that I won't do a case below an 8 on difficulty level." 'Well, doesn't someone sound arrogant' John thought to himself "Oh, right then." And there so continues the awkward silence - Sherlock staring into space with his hands resting in a loose praying position under his chin as John actually LOOKED at the strange man for the first time. He obviously was smart, no, smart would be to say the least, he was... a GENIUS. But, then again, he seemed to be lacking in other areas, social areas. Judging from when they met yesterday, it seemed he didn't know what was socially unacceptable to say and what was alright, he has no social awareness 'or he just doesn't care'. John shook the thought out of his head, he cares. Just probably isn't used to having to be friends with people, not that he is his friend or anything, they aren't friends... yet.

They're room mates now, they have to be friends don't they? Both boys' thinking was cut short by a slamming door, a murmured 'Morning Mrs Hudson' to the landlady, which was then followed by loud footsteps running up the stairs to the Watson/Holmes residence. "Sherlock" a man with greying brown hair called out into the room from the doorway "Lestrade" Sherlock stated, not moving "is it an 8" "a 9" 'Lestrade' said back, causing Sherlock to jump out of his chair grabbing John by the shoulders at the same time, pulling him up too. "It's your first case, John" Sherlock stated, a grin upon his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back guys. I'm actually hoping to update this story for once. So this chapter wasn't exactly 1000 words, but I figured there were so many places that I could have ended this chapter so it felt kinda like a bad chapter, and plus it is a crime scene next chapter so I want to keep the private life and crime scenes in separate chapters. Thank you for reading and don't forget to check out my tumblr; http://sher-lockian.tumblr.com/ , see you in the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "then let's go get a warrant" John said, moving to the street to hail a cab "that will take too long, John. She's going to try and tell him and he'll come home and hide anything that could tell us he committed the murder." "So we're just gonna break in?" "We're not breaking anything, John" "except the law."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT A/N BEFORE WE BEGIN, THIS CASE IS BASED OF A REAL CASE/MURDER THAT HAPPENED APPROX. 51 YEARS AGO WHICH WAS ONLY SOLVED IN 2008. THE YEARS AND NAMES ARE DIFFERENT BUT THE CASE IS PRETTY MUCH THE SAME EXCEPT IN SOME BITS, I HAVE WARNED YOU SO SORRY IF YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CASE AND ARE UPSET/OFFENDED.

"Come along, John" stated Sherlock happily as he shuffled out of the cab, John following behind Sherlock whilst looking at the once serious man who is now jumping around like a child who is getting a new toy, shame he's this excited about a MURDER. Lestrade soon joined both men, leading them along. "So, 7 years ago, a young girl about the age of 8 was kidnapped - her and her body never found. Today guess what they found" "her body" John said, almost in awe "correct, the name is -" "Kris Rodolph, I've heard of the case" Sherlock cut in, "Well, then, as you might know, all suspects have been proved innocent and we have no further leads" Lestrade finished as they arrived at the small body, not yet decomposing, but soon, as it was in the soil 6 feet under but not in a coffin. "Who were the most likely suspects?" Sherlock asked as he crouched down to look at the body "we have quite a few, want me to send you the details?" "yes." "Okay, when I get back to the office then."

All was silent as Sherlock looked around "but, Sherlock, if it helps, when I looked at this case when it first happened the most suspicious person to me was a man called Nathan Jack McCullough. Some of his statements and pleads were a little iffy" Lestrade explained as Sherlock took one last look around before getting up "right, send me his file while you're at it then" John stood back and watched all that was going on, trying to process the fact that _'you're living with someone who can probably tell what you ate LAST WEEK'_ John tried to ignore his thoughts, _'can you really trust him?'_ "John, let's go. Lestrade just told me the suspects address" John nodded as he was knocked out of his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorry that Nathan isn't here, officers, but if I can help you in anyway, please, tell me." McCullough's younger sister said, leading them to the sitting room. "So, you live with your brother?" John asked "No, she's just staying here for now" Sherlock answered before she could "Uh, yeah, please sit."

They all sat down, "So, your mother died a month ago" Sherlock stated before John growled "Sherlock, not good." "Um, yes she did die. That reminds me, you're here about the...?" She finished off, waiting for her sentence to be finished "murder of Kris Rodolph" "I thought this was sorted, he didn't do it" she bit back. "We have every right to question" Sherlock replied "what do you want to know then" she said, angrily. "We were told that your mother said something before she died" "but it's all cleared up, my brother is innocent as proven." John kept quiet and watched on, "but, what did she say Miss McCullough?" she glared at Sherlock.

"Nate did it" "exactly, now I think that is enough for us to start looking around for evidence" Sherlock stood, leading John out of the house as John shouted out a 'thanks for your time' "We need to get into his room" Sherlock said as soon as they were outside and the front door was slammed shut "then let's go get a warrant" John said, moving to the street to hail a cab "that will take too long, John. She's going to try and tell him and he'll come home and hide anything that could tell us he committed the murder." "So we're just gonna break in?" "We're not breaking anything, John" "except the law."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Sherlock! Hurry up!" John hissed quietly from outside the window, keeping watch for cars coming home "calm down John" "calm down, CALM DOWN. Sherlock, we're going to get caught!" "are you always so negative, John?" Sherlock asked while looking through Nathan's desk "I don't know, can't you tell by my right hand!?" "no John, don't be stupid" Sherlock said back, causing an immediate eye roll from John.

"SHIT. Sherlock, there are two cars entering the driveway! Abort! ABORT!" It was now Sherlocks turn to roll his eyes, "I'm coming, and seriously - abort. What are we in a spy movie or something..?" Whilst Sherlock was hurriedly looking at everything in the room, John was having a heart attack "Sherlock, there's three of them and they're all pretty big!" Sherlock jumped out the window and onto the ground, "right, off we go then" Sherlock said before sprinting into the dark, nighttime distance, John forgetting about his limp and copying Sherlock, walking stick held in both arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry, once again not exactly 1000 words, BUT I wrote it within a day of the last chapter. Thanks once again for all who are reading and once again don't forget to check out my tumblr :) http://sher-lockian.tumblr.com/


End file.
